Organization XXVI: Origins
by R.H.RyuTaka
Summary: Orgainization XIII has inflitrated Quadrium Noctem Academy. A few "loyal school driven" students are set to stop them. Follow the mismatched crew of Organization XXVI through their origins. Colaberated work wik Specimen F
1. Household Security

Disclaimer: Ah ha...wow...this is going to be something...I do not own the Kingdom Hearts, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Avatar, D.Grayman,Naruto,Trigun,etc characters.

The characters I do own: Fayt, Veeon, Vaan, TN (plus a few that watlz in later)

Characters Specimen F owns: Eclipse (has others that watlz in as well)

Ara is owned by another one of our friends, but she doesn't have an account here.

As I said before, this is a colaborated work with Specimen F. Read her story Transversing Multiverse as well for more insight to the school!

More characters from other animes/games will come in later, but I figure that I'll disclaim them as well..that sounds weird.

Well, read and enjoy our random Organization's Orgins!

**_Ch.1: Why You Should Pay Extra for Household Security_**

It was a late autumn day as Ryo stepped off the bus. He was relieved that this was a Friday and the next week they had off. It wasn't due to the school work itself that he was glad to be away for a week. It was his classmates.

The mere thought of what may come from their actions sent his relaxed view of the week off into a dreary thought. What if the six of them had planned to meet up during the week off? What if they had come up with more things that added on to his sarcasm?

It was too late to take back what he had said. For the past two weeks the twins had drug him around campus calling him "chief". For the past two weeks the girls had come up with complex theories over the same statement. For the past two weeks he had realized that an earlier thought of their actions had been trashed. 'What was the worst they could do' indeed. Only after the attack on their Latin sub that this was brought to light. Yet somehow he was blamed for that attack.

He had reached his apartment building now realizing what that they could do without some resistance in their numbers. Not that they ever listened to what he said. Except for what he said two weeks ago.

He shuddered briefly. The only real way to talk them out of this was to actually come to reason with their thoughts. He would have to become the enemy, so to say, to try to get them to listen to some sort of reason. He would have to use the entire break just to come up with a strategy for dealing with them. And just as he unlocked and opened the door to his apartment, he hadn't a clue as to how hard the task would actually be.

"Welcome home darling," he was greeted by a boy sitting on his knees smiling brightly. He had orange-red spiky hair with an odd curl to one side. He had an eye patch over the right eye and a headband with a thick stripe in the middle. His other eye, even though it was closed, Ryo knew it to be green. He wore the same uniform as Ryo did. Longdarkgreenjacket with a white band around the right arm with the insignia of what realm they were from in gold design. Gold trimming on the end of the jacket's bottom, collar, and sleeves.Darkgreenpants with the same gold trimming on the bottom, and white shoes.

Ryo froze, and in a quick reflex he stepped back out of the doorway shutting it soundly behind him. He leaned against the door.

"This can't be happening."

He felt the door open quickly and himself fall onto the floor of his own apartment.

"Y'know," the boy stood over him. "You're never going to be a good spouse if that's how you react."

"Lavi," Ryo sighed, already giving in.

Lavi held his hand out to help Ryo get up. After he was back on his feet he heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. He gave Lavi a wary look and headed towards the area.

"Is it supposed to be shooting up flames like that?"

This was the scene he was entering into. The girl who had asked the question was standing next to the stove which had a pan that was spewing out flames. She had long dark brown hair which had a slight red tint to it. She had hazel eyes which reflected her curiosity to the flames perfectly. She wore the girls' uniform for the school which consisted of long sleeved top, much like the boy's with the trimmings. The collar had white at the top. She had a long plaid skirt. She continued to watch the flames, not trying to put it out, but out of a fascination.

"How-?" another girl was in the kitchen as well. She had wavy crimson hair held up in pigtails. Her eyes were focused on the other girl with an inquisitive green. She had the shorter skirt of plaid with black leggings. "Ara," she put her hands on her hips. "You were supposed to boil the water."

"But Eclipse," Ara doused the pan in the sink. "These things just happen."

"O miselle passer," there was another girl in the kitchen. She was sitting on top of the opposing counter. She had short black hair with long aqua bangs. her eyes were a curious yellow. She had a long greenskirt with the gold at the bottom. The uniform would almost appear to be from a normal school, if it weren't for this girl wearing it with her grey and black tipped fox ears and tail.

Ryo addressed her. "Fayt, get off my counter."

Fayt sighed and slid off the counter. Eclipse and Ara turned to greet him.

"Now how-" Ryo started to say when he was attacked from behind.

"Chief!" twin voices came from the male carbon copy versions of Fayt.

"Did you find anything out?" the first twin with his bangs parted to the right asked.

"About what?" Ryo stepped slightly out of the twins' reach.

"The girls said that you were on a top secret mission," the other twin explained. His bangs were parted the opposite of his brother's.

"Did they now?"

"Oh," Lavi said while putting an arm around each twin. "You know how Veeon and Vaan are."

"How many are here?" Ryo was almost hesitant to ask.

"Just six of us now," Eclipse smiled sweetly.

"Now?"

"When you came in there was seven," Ara pointed out.

"And I sent TN to get snacks," Fayt added. "Vash went with him."

"So that's nine," Ryo muttered.

"We tried to get Allen, Sokka, and Ino to come," Lavi mentioned. "But they said they had other things to do. The jerks."

"Considering what happened to Sokka last week," Ara sympathized. "It's a wonder he's still able to walk."

Fayt nodded. "Let alone breath."

Everyone grew quiet after that.

"Let's get out of the kitchen," Ryo broke the silence. "I'm afraid to find out what else Ara can set on fire."

They all made their way into the front room.

"How did you guys get here?" Ryo addressed the question again. He stayed standing while the others made themselves at home.

"Ara drove," Lavi answered.

"Not that, how did you know where I live?"

"You'd think he'd catch on that as a member of the founding family, I have access to that kind of information," Eclipse sighed.

Ryo gave up and slunk into an open seat. There was a knock at the door. Then the door opened and in walked two other students. Both were male and wore the boys' uniform. One stood at five feet and wore a black mask which covered most of his face except for his purple eyes and a tuff of grey hair.

The other was much taller than the other. He had blond spiky hair and carried a bag full of boxes. he didn't really seemed to fit with the high school-ers in the room, but his personality did.

"Did you finally cave in?" the ninja masked student asked Ryo monotone, as Fayt inspected the bags they brought.

"TN," Fayt had taken the boxes out of the bag and showed the empty bag to him. "Where's the drinks?"

"TN said that you guys could get your own dam-" the blond started to explain.

"Vash!" TN jumped knowing what was in store for him if Vash finished that line.

Fayt twisted the plastic bag into a thin strip. "Did he now?"

TN glared at Vash. "I hate you."

"But you're my bestest friend!" Vash held his arms out expecting a hug.

"Hey Vash," the twins had attacked the boxes. "Where be the doughnuts?"

"I was supposed to bring those too?" Vash was shocked. "You said to bring doughnut boxes."

Eclipse laughed. "This is why we love you Vash."

**tbc**


	2. Reason? Who needs reason?

"Can we just get this over with?" TN asked grudgingly.

"Yes please," Ryo agreed. "Why are you all here anyways?"

"Because of you theory, chief," the eldest triplet, Veeon, was suddenly at Ryo's left.

"For the last time-" Ryo retort was cut off.

"It's such a sound theory though," the middle triplet, Vaan, appeared on his right, making Ryo jump.

"What reason is this?!"

"What reason do we need!" Lavi exclaimed.

"There has to be some sound evidence that supports you claims," Ryo stressed.

"But it was your claim," Vash pointed out.

"I was being sarcastic, and you weren't even in that class."

"Sarcasm or not," Eclipse brought out a tattered spiral notebook. "We do have evidence that supports us."

"Which is?"

Eclipse opened the spiral. "There have been a slight disappearance of teachers that have been replaced by people in black cloaks in a two week period. The first teacher was Mrs. Shaw-"

"Who left on maternity leave," Ryo reminded.

"Nonetheless," Fayt cut in. "She is gone."

"Next was our history teacher," Ara added.

"Then Spanish," Lavi nodded. "And Economic."

"French," Veeon sat on the left arm rest.

"Ryo's speech teacher," Vaan sat on the right arm rest.

"And the study hall supervisor," Eclipse finished off the count.

"So six teachers and a supervisor," Vash nodded.

"Seven teachers," TN sighed.

"Might as well be a supervisor," Fayt clipped TN behind the ear. "He doesn't teach us anything."

"On any hand," Eclipse cut in. "We need to know who these people are and what they want.

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you guys sure that there won't be anyone coming?" Ryo asked while getting up to answer the door. Veeon and Vaan slid into his spot and started to fight over it. Ryo got to the door and answered it.

There was a girl who stood there out of breath. She had blond hair with her bangs to one side and the rest in a short ponytail. She had light blue eyes. She wore the similar girls' uniform. She let out a deep sigh of relief at the open door. She appeared a few years younger than the others.

"Ino?" Eclipse stood up.

"I came here as fast as I could," Ino stepped past Ryo into the apartment. "You won't believe what just happened."

"Try us," Veeon and Vaan said while still fighting over the spot. Vaan was mostly on the floor trying to drag his brother down with him. He managed to do so.

"I had to go to the counselor after school because I took over my eighth period teacher's body because it was so dull," Ino found her way to the spot the boys were fighting over.

Eclipse, whose older brother teaches Ino's 8th period teacher, high fived her. "Good job."

"So I went there and once I was called in, I couldn't believe what I saw-"

"A fish in a bear suit?" Veeon asked. Ino gently kicked him.

"No," she continued. "A guy in a-"

"Black cloak!" Ara finished her sentence.

"No, the black cloak was hanging up. He was wearing a rather formal lab assistant attire. Anyways, he called himself Mr. Xemnas when he introduced himself."

"There's another one," Lavi sat back. "His name starts with an X like Mr. Xaldin and Mr. Xigbar."

Ryo was quiet.

"And the other subs," Ino continued. "Ms. Larxene, Mr. Axel, Mr. Luxord, and Mr. Vexen-"

"Actually," Vaan cut her off. "It's Mrs. Vexen."

Ino continued like she hadn't heard him. "Mr. Lexeaus and Mr. Zexion. All of them have an X in their names."

"I suppose it's no use for me to say it's a coincidence now," Ryo admitted grudgingly.

"Finally!" Eclipse threw up her arms.

"See," Lavi grinned innocently. "It's not so bad admitting that we're right."

"Something is going on at the school," Fayt had shoved TN off the couch and was now lounged where he was. "And no one but us seems to notice it."

"And what do you propose we do about it?" TN glared up at her from the floor.

"Let's recap on these things, "Eclipse suggested while pulling out another spiral.

"But where do we start?" Vash asked.

"At the beginning of course," Lavi answered.

"Story-time," Veeon and Vaan fixed themselves into a more comfortable position.

"What was the first class taken over?" Ara asked.

"You make this sound like an invasion," Ryo had found a seat next to Lavi.

"It is," Eclipse pointed out. "It's an invasion of our school."

"But we don't even like to go to school," TN went on.

"That's the point. No one invades out school except us!"

"That's right," Lavi agreed.

"It started with your Latin class right?" Ino asked to lead the conversation back on track.

"Yes," Vash sat up alert.

"Fine," Ryo said. "We'll start from there."

"So how're we going to do this?"

"We'll take turns," Fayt had the solution. "And TN, go get drinks."

**tbc**


	3. An UnRoman Invasion

**Disclaimer: **I thought I'd let you know how I'm running my little breaky things.

This story will mostly be told through different points of view which will be shown by...**_~[insert name] POV~_**

and Omniview is just third person...

When other come in during the storytelling to comment, I will switch the storyteller's words to italics, and others will just be normal. (I've done this first thing in the chapter to show)

What else...

Oh, I don't remember if I put this, but I don't own the Naruto characters...and almost every one (minus the anime/game characters) who fill up the classes are based on actual people. So...

with out further delay! Chapter 3! =D

**_~Lavi's POV~_**

_I remember the day that this all started..._

Eclipse's voice came from a distant background. "Lavi, you aren't in our Latin class."

_I want to tell the story!_

"Just let him go on," TN moaned.

"Alright," Fayt sighed. "But you're doing the Latin class."

_Thank you._

_As I was saying, I was coming into the Language hallway with Yu…_

"Let. Me. Go." growled a lanky teen which I had a hold by his long dark blue colored ponytail. There was a fury in his gray eyes. It has always entertained me to irate him, even if he tries to kill me later.

"But Yu," I was braiding it at the time. "I want to be paid."

"For what?!"

"My awesome hair styling techniques!"

Kanda got out of my reach by swatting my hand off his ponytail. He was glaring at me as he was brushing the braid out of his ponytail. I smiled as friendly as I could before he turned around and stormed off into his German class. I sighed now being friendless in the hallway.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Lavi?" Ara stood behind me, along with Eclipse and Fayt.

"Do we need to hire someone to make him pay?" Eclipse asked with an mischievous look in her eyes.

"I think I have some blackmail material at home that the twins took," Fayt thought aloud to help the situation.

"Nay," I held up Yu's wallet. "I've got it covered. Yu'll pay for lu-"

It must be that Yu has supersonic hearing, because right before I finished the sentence, he quickly retrieved his wallet and glared at me. He must have something against me. I don't see what it could possibly be, we're friends after all!

It was about that time that Vash came down the hallway in a panic…

**_~Omniview~_**

Vash stopped short of them to catch his breath. He took a few minutes to gather his thoughts before himself.

"Guys!" he finally started to babble. "You'll never guess what happened!!"

Lavi had placed a hand on the tall blond's shoulder. "Calm down. What happened?"

"There's a strange man in the room!!"

"It's probably just the sub," Eclipse explained. "She said that we would be getting one when she left on maternity leave."

Mrs. Shaw was the Latin teacher for the school. She was well loved by staff and students alike. She made learning the so called "dead language" fun. Everything about the class was just an adventure every day with the colorful cast of students and the teacher, it was something that if you missed one day, you missed some of the inside lectures which would carry on for the year. She left on maternity leave a few weeks ago and had a parade of subs walk in and out of the class room. The count was up to at least ten, give or take the few who went screaming out of the room from an "unknown" force.

"But-but," Vash stuttered. "He's different."

"How so?" Ara had stood next to Lavi.

"He yelled at me!"

Eclipse and Fayt immediately started towards the class room, after grabbing both of Vash's hands. They both had a look of pure impish delight across their features. Vash was going to start up again, but once he saw this, he stopped. There was no use.

"Well then," Fayt chuckled. "Let's go met this new sub, and explain the rules."

_**~Fayt's POV~**_

We dragged Vash back to the classroom with Lavi and Ara right on our heels. If there was one rule in the Latin room, it was not to yell at Vash and upset him. If you did, you had to answer to us. Or the seven gates of hell, it depends on our mood. Since this was only the first strike, we were going to go "easy" on him.

The five of us entered the Latin room with most of the class already there. My brothers were sitting frog like on the teacher's desk doing the normal "interrogation of the new sub." It was an age old ritual to give unknown sub past down from our family since our older brother. We have begun teaching the younger ones who have only just now gotten the hang of it. We could see the sub from where we stood, and we were rooted on spot.

He had black dreg locks with sideburns that would put Renji Abarai to shame. His facial structure resembled that of a primate, at least it did to me. I could hear Eclipse and Ara giggle a bit, so I knew we all were thinking on the same wave link. He wore little reading specs on the bridge of his nose while he was trying to review the attendance sheet, like that would stop the boys.

What struck me the most odd about him was his clothing. Most of the teachers at this school are very expressive over what they cover themselves with. This man seemed to be rather enigmatic since he wore a black cloak with silver adorn every now and then. Either he was an enigmatic teacher, or an enigmatic streaker, it just threw me off. No matter what he was, he was a burly monkey-like enigma…of monkey-ness.

Still the twins continued their interrogation.

"Where lady?" Veeon went first, as always.

"Get off the desk," the sub ignored them to the best of his ability. I'll give him brownie points for that.

"Who you man?" Vaan followed up.

I decided that it was time to start sleuthing to the bottom of this.

~Omniview~

Fayt went up to the girl closest to the door. She had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and had been talking to the girl sitting behind her, who had brown hair and glasses. They were watching the twins interrogate the sub with mild amusement.

"How long have they been going at it?" Fayt asked her.

"Don't know," she said looking to the other girl.

"About three minutes I'd say," she said.

The blond felt a slight tug on her jacket sleeve. She looked to the boy sitting next to her. "What Patrokles."

"Where's your stuff, Heather?" Patrokles giggled mischievously.

Heather looked for her bag. "What'd you do with it?"

Patrokles didn't say, only giggled some more as he glanced back at another boy in the class. The boy he glanced back to had square black rimmed glasses, black hair slicked back and a black goatee. He was talking in a group with two boys who seemed to be similar yet different. They both had a tan complexion, both had light blond hair. But here lies the difference. One had his hair down to the nape of the neck, the other appeared that as a child he had played with metal and electrical outlets.

Another in the group appeared to be a sinister side of Ryo, seeing that he looked almost exactly like him, except that his hair was slightly spiker.

The last person in this motley crew had straight black hair reaching his shoulders. He had his fingers laced and was nodding every now and then to what was being said in the conversation.

In the middle of the group, was Heather's bag.

"JORDAN!" Heather stormed over to the group.

The boy with the goatee had a sly look to him as he pushed the bag behind him. "What?"

"Poor Heather," the girl left behind opened up her spiral to draw.

"What's your social security number?" Veeon had continued on with his interrogation.

"You better stop them," she said. "Before they piss him off."

"Yeah," Fayt sighed.

"Say Jeznafuh," Eclipse continued to watch the sub. "Is this sub…different to you?"

"I know what you mean," Jeznafuh put down her pencil from drawing. "He does have a strange feel to him."

"I don't see why you should stop them," Lavi crossed his arms. "I would think that you'd want them for distraction."

"What's your mother's maiden name?" Vaan followed up, still.

"But this sub has a temper!" Vash squeaked.

Fayt shook her head and went over to the desk. "Down boys."

The twins hopped off the desk and went to join the conversation now coming about from Heather and Jordan. The bell rang for class to start. Lavi and Ara left unnoticed and the rest of the class started to "settle down."

"How did you do that?" the sub asked Fayt.

"You don't live with them," Fayt shrugged and went to sit at her desk in between the twins.

_**tbc**_


	4. A Lesson in Pokeiquette

Disclaimer: If this chapter confuses you, you are standing in the sub's shoes. If this chapter makes sense to you, welcome to our lives! lol. I will give a full class roster at the end and give credit where credit is due there...but in the mean time, Enjoy our madness!

* * *

4: A lesson in Pokeiquette

**~Eclipse's POV~**

He seemed a bit perplexed by Fayt's comment, but quickly extinguished that emotion. Seemed to me like he didn't like to show his feelings, oh the things I was thinking. I took my seat in front of Veeon when he stood up to address the class. The last of the class slithered into the room after the minute bell finalized passing period was over in a theoretical minute.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the monkey man began to say, before Naomi came rushing in with the true tardy bell.

Her green gray hair was hastily pulled back into a ponytail, and there was a sign of triumph in her lavender gray eyes when she chimed. "Made it!" She was beaming until she noticed the sub. "Who you man?"

"Take your seat," he scowled.

Naomi silently slunk into her seat in front of Fayt.

"Now where was I," the sub shifted his glasses. Seemed he was a bit A.D.D prone, of course having Naomi burst into the classroom does that to all of us.

"You were about to dismiss the class," Jordan said smugly.

We all awaited the sub's response, this was Jordan's specialty. If the sub could pass this test, then we would have to resort to other tactics, which we all really preferred anyways.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes," here is where Jordan picks up his hypnotic tone. "You were."

The sub seemed to be shaking off the effect of Jordan's power. He looked back to his notes and found what he was originally going to do. "No, I was going to check the role."

"We don't need to check the role," Jordan continued.

"I don't need to check the role?"

"No," Naomi put in. "The role is a lie."

The sub seemed unfazed. Usually when Jordan and Naomi tag teamed against a sub, they quickly fell. This sub was going to hang in for some time it seemed.

Let the games begin.

"I'll start with the role," the sub was still looking at the seating chart.

"Who are you?" came the disembodied voice of our class mascot, Ryuk.

This threw the sub off task. Point one for us. "I-I am Mr. Xaldin. I will be here for the remainder for the school year."

There was a group grumbling amongst us, and I could have sworn I overheard Veeon ask if a monkey was allowed to teach. He became quiet after awhile, it was the look that Mr. Xaldin had given him. It was a look that you would need to call someone of great power to defeat…

_**~Omni-view~**_

Mr. Xaldin cleared his throat. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear. I will not be messed with. I can tell right now that this is going to be a problem class. If you wish to pass this course, you will-"

"Sir," the boy sitting behind Jordan with the straight black hair, David, had his fingers laced together and his feet on an empty desk. "Are you asking us to bribe you?"

Mr. Xaldin scowled again. "No. I was saying that-"

"Steven says that if you pass all of us he'd make a film about you," Naomi was referring to her imaginary friend, Steven Spielberg.

"That's very nice of him," Mr. Xaldin grumbled. "But no. You will-"

"Learn Greek instead!" Patrokles shouted excitedly. "I've been trying to get Mrs. Shaw to teach us that-"

"Or even better," the porcupine member of the class spoke up. "We can learn about Roman invasion techniques-"

Fayt turned around to face him. She sat in front of him, after all. "But Captain Porcupine, doesn't that go against your superhero morals?"

He took the bait. "Stop calling me that!!"

"I agree with Malik," the bat-head version of Ryo leaned back in his chair. "Roman in-"

"Just because you couldn't destroy the Egyptian Empire thousands of years ago," Veeon retorted.

"Doesn't mean we have to hear about your constant failure, Baka-ra," Vaan finished.

Bakura and Malik glared at the triplets as the carefully improvised confusion method continued.

"Latin is important," said a boy with blond hair in a braid, he and a red jacket over the normal school uniform. "It's used in Alchemy after all."

"Of course it is, shrimp," Ryuk chuckled as Mr. Xaldin looked frantically around for the source.

The alchemist turned his metallic arm into a blade. "Who do you think you're calling a SHRIMP, you apple-loving freak!!"

Ryo sighed and took out his sketch book. This was the normal start of the sub's orientation. It would only take a matter of moments before the sub caved in, or went temporarily insane. Whichever came first. Everyone who was not a part of the destruction of the sub's mind had started to work on other things. The student in the last row started to pull out his art else out of a bag which read "Ben-ja-min" on it. It was a pun on his name that the Latin class came up with during their first year.

The most silent of the class, Chad, sat in his corner desk arms crossed around his chest. It was hard to tell if he was following the conversation, sleeping, or doing something else because his eyes were covered by his curlish brown hair. He wore a beanie which Eclipse had given him once the weather had started to turn cool.

The student on Ryo's right, Marik, pulled out what looked like Government homework which was due next period. TN had already slumped in his sleep and was sleeping, as Vash picked up a ruler and started to prod TN's back with it to try to get him to wake up.

Everything was going just like it always had, until…

_**~Vash's POV~**_

It was the oddest thing that had ever happened when we had a sub! Normally the subs just run out of the room screaming something about monsters. But that was before the principal took away the Deathnote. Recently it was more or less about the sanity of the class room. However, this sub…was different.

Once the level of his tolerance was broken, he smirked. I was the first to noticed this it seemed. I was about to get Ryo's attention when-

THUNK-THUNK-THUNK-THUNK-THUNK- THUNK-THUNK-THUNK-THUNK-THUNK

There were lances all over the classroom!! We all stared at the sub in shock. No one had ever done THAT before. I knew this teacher was going to be mean! I had warned them.

The classroom went into a complete silence. It must have been the silence that woke TN up, because it defiantly wasn't the lances.

Mr. Xaldin seemed to be rather smug over his control of the classroom. "As I was saying. I will NOT tolerate such behavior in my classroom. If you all must act like a bunch of MONKIES-" I think he was glaring at Veeon when he said this. "Then I will gladly call the zoo to take you in."

The class was still in silence.

"Do we understand?"

A few of us nodded. Eclipse and Fayt seemed to be annoyed by the fact that he had such control over us.

"Good."

As if my prayer were answered, the bell rang for the dismissal of class.

"We did not get to the lesson plan today, so for homework translate-oh-twenty lines from page 113 and have a full literary analysis over the work. Class dismissed."

I think it is needless to say that we all quickly got out of the classroom in a hurry.

* * *

**Continuing Disclaimer:**

I shall go through them all in somewhat order,

"Mr." Xaldin (Square)

Eclipse (Specimen F)

Fayt, Veeon and Vaan, TN (Meh)

Naomi (mintyfresh69)

Jordan (himself)

Ryuk (Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ooba)

David (himself)

Steven Spielberg (himself)

Patrokles (himself)

Jeznafuh (herself, but she's not in this chappie much)

Marik, Malik (), Ryo, Bakura (Kazuki Takahashi)

Edward Elric (Hiromu Arakawa)

Ben "jamin" (himself)

Vash (Yasuhiro Nightow)

Latin homework (teh evil itself! 80)

Yeah, so I think that's everyone...yay...This is the ONLY class that I will give all the names too, cuz this is the only class that matters! EGO SUM SPARTACUS!! XD


End file.
